A Cursed Child: Tales of Voldemort's Daughter
by FABULOUSGIRLFOREVER5555
Summary: This story takes place in Trixie Riddle's POV. She is Voldemort's daughter, but is she really evil? Join her in the adventures, anguish, love, and disaster that happens in her life. Being a famous Dark wizards daughter isn't all it's choked up to be. How will life be for this misunderstood child?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. This is a story about Trixie, she is my OC for Harry Potter, and I plan on making this story revolve around her if she existed in the books. (She should have, in my opinion) Now this chapter is all about her childhood. Now if you're planning on skipping this chapter, you may have to refer back to it later because there are a lot of references I am not going to flashback to. Anyways, on with the story!  
**

* * *

Trixie's POV. (Trixie at age 4)

I trudged through the brush. Sorry, introductions first.

My name is Trixie Ellana Riddle. Ever since I was born I know people have despised me. When I walk through town, everyone whispers and glares. They think that I don't hear, but I do. They call me a freak and a curse. So, I ran away. Bellatrix, my father's left hand woman, raises me. Dementors are constantly in our house because Bellatrix doesn't get freedom.

Currently, I'm in the forest because of my training. I was told I had to cut wood in half two hundred times or I wouldn't get dinner. If I failed I would also get Bellatrix's taste of the Cruciatius curse. It was illegal, but she had the house under protection spells that the Ministry didn't know about. For my task I am only allowed to use my pocket knife, at home I'm training with a bow and arrows, a sword, and an ax. Since I can't use spells, Bellatrix says I must know how to protect myself. I also train hand-to-hand.

Sometimes, other families come to visit us. Most stop twenty feet away and throw things at us, I say it's stupid because they never hit us. The only nice family that comes along is the Malfoy family. Draco is always nice to me, we talk about Hogwarts and what we'll do when we're old enough to go. In fact, we talked about it yesterday as well.

"Draco, when we go to Hogwarts, will you be my friend?"

"Course I will, Trixie! We purebloods gotta stick together!" I had wondered what a pureblood was. Bellatrix slapped me when I asked her about it.

"You filth! How can you now know what a pureblood is?" Then she went into a rage sending the Cruciatius curse at me. I was used to the pain by now, so I ignored it. I continued my training. Life went on.

I was slicing my two hundred and thirty eighth piece when I heard crying. We lived by the Dean Forest so it wasn't unnatural to have visitors. I saw a girl my age sitting by a tree and looking around, clearly lost. I shoved my knife into my pocket and slide down the small hill.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The small girl looked up at me, her brown eyes were filled with tears and her bushy hair had leaves and twigs in it. She stood and stared at me.

"I-I'm Hermione Granger. I-I-I was o-on a trip with m-my parents. I got lost!" She started to cry again. I rushed over, hugging her. I figured that her family must have set up in the camping part of the woods, so I headed over there with her holding her hand. Halfway through the walk she ripped her hand away from mine.

"My parents told me not to trust strangers!" I gave her a lopsided smile.

"I'm not strange. I'm Trixie Ellana Riddle. I live here in these woods, so I know them well." Hermione took my hand again, squeezing hard. Finally we were at a camp site, and two adults were in the Ranger's office, I led Hermione into the office.

"Ranger Dan! I found someone in the woods!" He turned to me and the two adults ran and hugged Hermione. Guess they were her parents. Dan smiled at me.

"You can go back home if you want to. Thanks for your help, Trix." I nodded and walked out. Then I continued to cut the wood with my pocket knife. Finally at seven that night, I was recalled by Bellatrix. She looked at the wood and counted the pieces.

"Three hundred ninety eight . . . three hundred ninety nine . . . four hundred . . Okay, dinner is on the table. Eat and go to bed." I quickly ate my food that night, scared to do anything but what I was ordered to do. That night I lay awake, confused as to why I was thinking about that girl in the forest today. She was nice, but not very bright, I mean who calls the stranger danger card after they've walked you towards someplace for a while. She was strange, I hoped we'd meet again.

The next morning, Bellatrix shook me awake.

"Get up you ungrateful child!" I jumped up.

"Yes, what do you wish of me?" I asked mostly in fear, but hearing me say that please Bellatrix greatly. She smiled at me, her eyes shining with pride. She then remembered her task at hand.

"At noon today, the Malfoy's are coming over. I want you to clean the house and hide your weapons, dress nicely, they are taking us to dinner at their mansion." I was overjoyed. I loved hanging out with Draco, he was my only connection to the real world. He loved to talk about what went on in the world, I loved to listen, we were the perfect pair.

I quickly started to gather my weapons, hauling them together I shoved them between my mattress and the floor, you couldn't tell the difference. I started to wipe the windows and sweep the floors. That took me a while, I also dusted the shelves and the items that occupied the shelves. I carefully arranged the objects so they were straight, instead of messy. I then went outside and trimmed the bushes, I worked as fast as I could, making sure not to be sloppy with what I was doing.

Around ten thirty I started to fix my room, picking up spellbooks and other magical objects. I finished at eleven. I took a long bath of twenty minutes and made sure to scrub myself clean. I then dressed into a bright blue dress that had white lace on the hem, collar and sleeves. The dress had a white ribbon attached to the waist and I wore black shoes that looked like a doll could wear them. I had white socks and my hair was put up into a bun, loose curls hanging down, framing my face.

I wasn't a very pretty child, but I thought that I looked pretty good. My green eyes shined as I looked into the mirror. Dark brown hair and emerald green eyes, Bellatrix said that I resembled my father before he became powerful. I was told that he was bald and had snake-green eyes. I don't think that would look very nice, but Bellatrix said that he was more powerful than most any wizard alive. I wondered if he cared about me at all, if he did he wouldn't have left me, at least that's what I thought. Every time I voiced my thoughts, Bellatrix used the curse and 'put me in my place'.

At eleven fifty-five Bellatrix called me from downstairs.

"Hurry and get down here! The Malfoy's will arrive at any minute!" She sounded stressed so I ran down as quickly as I could manage. Bellatrix wore a purple dress, showing off her back and the sides of her legs. Her hair was combed down and she looked like a temptress that I'd seen on tv. I didn't tell her this for fear of being punished. As we waited I sat up straight with my leg crossed lady-like over my other, the way Bellatrix had told me to. Then the doorbell rang and I rushed up to answer. Bellatrix pushed my aside and answered first. As he opened the door Draco rushed past her and to me. He had an excited smile on his face.

"Trixie! Trixie! Are you excited?" I nodded smiling.

"Yeah! I'm really happy I get to finally see your house!" He nodded.

"It's huge, you'll love it!" He took my hand and pulled me forward. I laughed and followed. Draco wore a standard tux, he wore a blue tie, tucked into his overcoat. I smiled noticing that it matched my dress. We then hopped inside a limo. I was so excited I forgot my manners and held my mouth wide open in the shape of an o.

Halfway through the ride, Bellatrix and Mrs. Malfoy started a conversation.

"Can you believe that Draco and _his_ child get along so well?" Mrs. Malfoy started them off. Bellatrix smirked.

"Naturally. I'm obviously raising her well." Mrs. Malfoy looked at the ground.

"You'll be returning there soon, won't you?" Bellatrix sighed.

"Cissy, I told you, don't worry. Even if I have to go to Azkaban, I hope you'll take her." Mr. Malfoy interjected at once.

"Absolutely not! We will not be responsible for _his_ child if you're gone! Ask Severus." Bellatrix snarled in return.

"Never! He gave up on the dark lord while I would've been imprisoned. You're no better Lucius. You refused to claim what you did." Mr. Malfoy looked distressed. I smiled politely and turned to Draco, ignoring their conversation.

"Draco, what should we do when we get to your house?" He looked excited.

"We have to play in my backyard! The basements pretty cool too!" I nodded and we were launched into plans for what we intended to do next in our itinerary after dinner. I still couldn't quite shake the feeling that something bad would happen though. In the pit of my stomach, I was worried beyond intent. I was scared that something bad would happen during dinner, that would suck though, I want to hang out with Draco.

Mrs. and Mr. Malfoy were always indifferent about me, they were okay with the fact that I was around, but they also didn't want to be responsible for me. Kind of like that place in the commercials where you can go to visit and hang out with the dog, but you don't have to actually provide for it. You get to do all the playing around and stuff, while someone else handles the dirty work.

I wished that I didn't have to put up with this though, I'd much prefer that we were at our house, I didn't like riding in this, it felt unnatural. I told Draco this.

"Is this how you get around all the time? It's so uncomfortable." He nodded.

"Yeah, you get used to it after a while. We usually use floo powder, but you get ashes all over you." I made a confused face.

"What's wrong with that?" He laughed.

"We didn't want to get ourselves dirty, we wouldn't look nice." I nodded in understanding, though I didn't really. I mean, why would it matter if we got dirty, wouldn't we get dirtier when we played outside? It didn't make any sense, but to be nice I just ignored the abnormality of it and smiled some more. I couldn't wait until we got to the house.

* * *

 **Alright, I'll end that chapter here, be on the lookout for chapter 2! I'm going on vacation soon, so I don't know when I'll next update, but if you liked it, please tell me! I would like to know what you're thinking on this. If it's stupid, I won't continue it, but if you think this deserves a chapter 2, then tell me what you think of the story. All comments are appreciated. I hope to see you next time! Bye bye!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Regardless of what you put in the reviews, I made a chapter 2! I hope that you won't give me any hate on what I do with this story, and that everything makes sense. I will be responding to your review at the end of the chapter. They may be a little longer than two thousand words, but I think that it'll make more sense if I respond to your reviews. On with le chapter.  
**

* * *

Trixie's POV.

Finally, we reached our destination, Malfoy Manor. Draco hadn't been lying to me, their house was the biggest I've ever seen in my life! It towered over at least three stories high, and it was very long, if you put at least six or seven of the limo's in a row, that was how wide the house was. I was amazed that Draco wasn't lonely all the time, I certainly would be.

We headed inside to which a small greenish elf greeted us. He stood up perfectly straight, but for his clothes he just had a filthy potato rag draped over him. In front of us there was a grand staircase and two separate hallways on either side. On one side of the room stood some chairs and a mantle, on the other there was a fire place and television set with a couch in front of it. My house could literally fit within the space I just described. The elf bowed and to be polite I bowed back, flustered. The butler smiled at me.

"Please, honored guests and kind masters, come this way." He had a scratchy voice that was very high-pitched. I followed in curiosity. Draco whispered to me.

"Don't bow to him again, my parents say that it's uncouth to bow to the help." I was confused to why it would be uncouth. What's wrong with showing respect for others? I didn't understand their customs. Based on what Draco said, I'll surely be punished for my actions. Oh well, it's been used on my so many times I guess it doesn't hurt that much any more.

We arrived at a huge dining room, the tables was nicely set and food was placed neatly on it, I could see why I had to dress nicely. It was very clean, art adorned the walls and complimented the structure of the house. A grand chandelier hung from the middle of the room, candles dimly lit. Mr. Malfoy sat at the head of the table. Mrs. Malfoy sat on his right, Bellatrix next to her. Draco pulled out the chair for me at the seat across from Bellatrix, then sat next to his father. Immediately they were launched into conversation. Bellatrix instigated it.

"Lucius will you think over the decision? Trixie seems to like it here with Draco. I think that if I left she'd like it here." Mr. Malfoy snarled at her.

"Since when have you cared about what she likes? No, I will not have that devil's spawn near my son longer than she has to be, regardless of their feelings." Mrs. Malfoy places a hand on his arm.

"Dear, not in front of the children. Bellatrix, discussion after dinner." Bellatrix nodded.

"Alright Cissy. Now, what's happened in the magical community?" Then they became consumed by their conversations about the Ministry, Harry Potter and my father. I smiled and turned to Draco as we ate.

"So what's happening with you, Trixie?" I smiled, I liked how he said my name.

"Well, I'm continuing my training, it's not that fun. I started trying to learn how to read too." Draco's eyes lit up.

"Me too! I can't read all that much, but I do know some words, I started learning how to write." He bragged and I wished I could do such trivial things instead of training. We continued to talk until we were both stuffed. Then Draco turned, professionally to his parents.

"Momma, can Trixie and I go outside." Mrs. Malfoy seemed surprised at first, then she nodded.

"I suppose so, don't go to far and come in soon." Draco and I jumped down from our chairs.

" 'Kay!" We ran outside, Draco leading us while I followed. We stopped at a small fountain, somewhat far from the house. Water squirted out of a hole in the middle, into a pattern that made it look like it was raining. I smiled in amazement.

"How did you do this?" He laughed.

"I didn't do it, my dad enchanted it." I nodded and started to trace patterns in the water with my finger. We sat there staring into the water for the longest time. Finally Draco spoke.

"Hey, Trixie?" I turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"Will you . . . Will you always be my friend?" I looked at him surprised.

"Draco, I promise to stay by your side as long as I live." I stared at him with such intensity that he blushed a deep scarlet. I smiled at him kindly.

"No matter what, I'll be by your side." He smiled happily before pulling me into a hug.

"You're the best friend ever, Trixie."

"You too." Then a huge crash from the house made us jump apart. We both shared a look before jumping up and running back to the house. Inside we saw tables and chairs pushed over, then, at the front entrance, Bellatrix was there, trying to fight off the swarming dementors. Draco pushed me behind him, though I could defend myself if need be. Finally, Bellatrix was subdued and Mrs. Malfoy ran and hugged Draco. I was pushed to the side, feeling rather forgotten. Mr. Malfoy looked at me, his eyes filled with fear and hatred, the same look so many people gave me.

I stared at the ground as Draco was praised for being so brave and protecting me. Mr. Malfoy's eyes showed that he hated me, that they all hated me, I was an intruder, an outsider, an enemy. No one liked me wherever I went, why was this place different? Draco took my hand and squeezed, before letting go. I immediately missed the warmth. Mr. Malfoy went to the fireplace.

"Trixie, come with me." His tone was commanding and cold, I was scared. He threw powder into the fireplace, took my hand and named a place I'd never been to before. We were pulled threw the fireplace and I blinked hard to keep the ash away from my eyes. Finally we arrived at a room that barely had any furniture in it and very small. A man was sitting on the couch, he had greasy-looking black hair and wore dark clothing. He stared, unimpressed, at Mr. Malfoy.

"What do you want Lucius?" He sighed.

"Bellatrix tried to revolt." The man stared.

"She was foolish. What are you doing with that child?" Mr. Malfoy looked at him, eyes still full of fear.

"I want you to take her. I have my own son to worry about, you have no one. Please, take the child." The man stood.

"Why would I do something foolish like that?"

"Severus, please." Severus glared.

"On two conditions. One, you never entrust children to me again and two, she never goes to Hogwarts."Mr. Malfoy nodded, dropping my hand.

"As long as she doesn't stay with us, that's perfectly fine." Severus gestured to the door and Mr. Malfoy nodded, leaving. I stared up at him.

"I'm Trixie. Do you hate me?" His eyes showed remorse and pain, he'd probably gone through a lot of pain before this point. He still only stared at me though.

"I'm Severus Snape. Address me as Severus, don't call me anything else." I watched him as he took his dishes and started to clear off his table. I repeated my question.

"Do you hate me?" He stood straight.

"I don't like you, I don't like anything much, but no. I don't particularly hate you." I watched him still.

"What hurt you?" His eyes narrowed at me.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him, my eyes still open wide.

"Your eyes look like they're broken, they look like you got hurt, what hurt you?" He sighed, obviously annoyed.

"Trixie, was it? I don't care what you think you see in my eyes, but just because I have to deal with you doesn't mean that I will tell you everything. I will only tell you things that concern you. Now, you will sleep on the couch tonight, I will get you your necessities tomorrow." I nodded.

"Okay. Thank you, Severus." He stiffened.

"For what?" He asked coldly. I smiled at him warmly.

"For taking me in." He went into the, what I assumed was, kitchen, then came back with a blanket.

"Here." I smiled at him again, about to thank him when he interrupted me.

"Do not ever thank me." I nodded in understanding. For the next few weeks, Severus cared for me. He provided me with food, clothing, and gave me my own room. He said that most of the time he would be gone, for his job, so I would have to care for myself. He was only home on the weekends and some afternoons. On Saturday's I let him be and during the weekend, I let him be. He was a teacher and put up with a lot of things. On Sundays we would do things like go out to eat or he would teach me things I needed to know if I wanted to succeed. Often times though, I saw his eyes filled with pain, whenever he looked at me. **(Based on her appearance, she looks like the older version of Lily Potter. If you don't know what she looks like Google it.)** I was confused. Why would he have pain when he looked at me? I thought about it a lot, yet still, I could not think of an answer. Would it always be this way?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip: Age 7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trixie's POV.

I jumped from tree to tree, feeling free as a bird. Severus had taken care of me for nearly three years now. A while ago I found out that I looked like someone he cared very deeply for, and I felt bad. I tried to dress boyishly as I got older, so that it wouldn't remind him of the girl, but no change. Severus told me news though, what happened in the magical community. I could also read and write now. I liked reading many fictional books. I found _Fault in Our Stars_ very interesting. I also enjoyed the _Percy Jackson_ series. Both were among my favorites.

I enjoyed reading spellbooks as well. I had read up to _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5_ By: Miranda Goshawk. It was a very interesting read. Severus often gave me books that students had left behind, so I had a lot of Magic history books. They were very interesting though. Severus said that I would not attend Hogwarts, but told me to read the books anyway. I liked learning.

One day, when Severus came home on a Saturday, in the last week of the school year he announced that I would be taking a trip. I stared at him.

"A trip? Where? Why?" He gave me a thin frown.

"Yes a trip. You are going to the the Dean Forest. You must learn skills that Muggles use. If you cannot become a wizard, you must get used to Muggle life." He then gave me a pack.

"You will need everything in this pack for your trip. If you starve or die under any other conditions, you will not be forgiven." I nodded.

"When can I come back?" He glanced at me.

"I will come for you again in one year." I thought that one year was very long, this would be hard. But then again, Severus never makes anything easy for me.

* * *

 **Responses to your reviews:**

 **WrittenPassion15: I will continue to write this story, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **That's it for this chapter, I can't wait to hear what you'll say and I hope the next chapter will be just as enjoyable. Bye bye, see you next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I'm excited for this chapter. I can't wait to write about Trixie's adventures in the Forest of Dean, guess who she meets. JK, no reveals yet, you have to read the story. Thank you all for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I promise you I will answer all your reviews at the bottom. Now, on with le story!**

* * *

Trixie's POV.

Severus quickly apparated to the Forest of Dean. I had been able to eat a quick lunch and grab some items that I refused to be without. I picked my favorite magic books and the frame Severus had bought me. I had found a picture of him and took a picture of me. I put the word 'friends' inside the top of the frame. He had been one of the only people I had contact with in the while I could remember. He was nice to me most of the time and never said anything bad about me.

I quickly shoved my four books, frame and my lucky necklace into a handbag. I zipped in closed and hauled the bag Severus had given me onto my back. My hair was pulled into a messy, high bun. Loose strands fell around my face, just like how I had styled my hair when I went to the Malfoy's house, except this time I was dressed in black leggins with blue jean shorts over them, a long-sleeve black t-shirt that was slightly tight around me, and a sleeve-less sweatshirt with a hood. I also had on my blue and black pattern sneakers.

I ran down the stairs to find Severus staring at what looked like a picture, which he immediately hid upon seeing my arrival. I smiled at him, knowing that if he wanted to, he would talk to me about it. He stood, straight and as seemingly emotionless as always. I smiled, brightly this time, showing him that I was ready. He had always told me not to speak unless absolutely necessary. He gave a thin, sinister-looking smile. I saw nothing sinister in his eyes though, so I wasn't bothered.

"Alright then, Trixie, lets go." I nodded.

"Alright." So now here I was, walking through the forest, trying to find a spot to set up the tent that had been in my supplies. Finally I found a place that was very far from the actually camping site, but close to the river. I figured that water and fish would be a staple to my survival so it was best to stay close. Severus had instructed me on challenges that I might come across each year during the summer. I knew how to treat several poisons, what plants to eat, what animals to avoid and how to escape a chase if need be. Then I heard a girls voice.

"Are you lost?" The girl had bushy hair and wide eyes. She stared at me curiously as I set up my tent. I gave her a furtive look.

"Are **you** lost?" She seemed surprised and stared at me for a second before shaking her head.

"No, my campsite is that way." She pointed towards the campsite about three hundred feet away. I nodded in understanding.

"I'm not lost, I have a mission."

"What kind of mission?"

"I need to survive on my own in these woods for a year. It's a part of my training."

"What kind of training would be so harsh?! You like you're only my age!"

"I'm almost eight years old, Severus says that my father had to survive in a place worse than a forest."

"Who's Severus?"

"My friend. What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger. Yours?" I burst out laughing. Hermione stared at me as if I'd grown a second head. I smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, it's just that we've met before. I'm Trixie Ellana Riddle." She stared at me wide-eyed, obviously realizing who I was. She smiled at me thankfully.

"I never got to thank you for bringing me back to my parents. Thank you, how can I repay you?" I shook my head as if I were used to this offer by now. I waved her off.

"Don't worry about it, lots of people get lost in the forest, you were just lucky that I found you. I know these woods like that back of my hand. Used to live in them after all." Hermione smiled brighter.

"You're really kind, Trixie. Your friends are lucky." I tied the rope to the final stake.

"Friend. I only have one and it's Severus." Hermione seemed surprised.

"Really? I don't have many friends either. Most of the people in my class say that I'm too smart for my own good." I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, you can't ever be too smart. Knowledge is power, how do you think us less capable people get by without smarts?" She nodded, before turning back to her campsite direction.

"My parents are probably worried, I've been away too long. I'll hopefully see you tomorrow."

"I'll be here, bye Hermione."

"Bye Trixie." She ran off and I gave a small smile. Severus, I made another friend. I hope you remember to make friends. I pulled out a piece of tight twine that Severus had left for me. I can either make a bow and use sticks as arrows or I can make a fishing rod. Fishing rod would be more useful, since they are around for three seasons a year. In winter, I'll use it to make a bow. I tied it around a study stick that had a thick diameter. I then used the extra zipper as a hook after welding it that way with rocks. Then, I started to fish, makes sense to stock up, then tomorrow I would look for berries.

This was how I survived. Hermione came occasionally, and I would talk with her while I did my activities. In winter, the forest was closed to all those who didn't already live in them, but I stayed. Through winter I had to ration my food to last, usually only consuming one to two meals a day. In spring, I ate my fill. A mass amount of berries grew, so I often used the berries to flavor my water, then I ate the skins. After it turned into fall, no one visited me, I often sat alone, but one owl took a particular liking to me, I called him Hooter, which is now the only thing he responds to.

Finally, I only had a few weeks left, three to be exact. Twenty-one more days of being by myself and I could go back home to Severus. I was sick of bathing in the cold river, though I do admit that it was refreshing. I ran through the woods when, in the distance, there was a voice that I recognized.

"She lived around her before, she must be here now."

"I told you, dear, she's not here anymore."

"I refuse to believe you!" I felt my eyes widen as I neared closer to the voice.

"Draco." I said it quietly, not letting myself believe that he was actually here. After their conversation continued, I then started to yell.

"Draco! Draco, I'm here!" I broke into a run, launching myself forward as fast as I could. Draco ran towards me.

"Trixie! Trixie!" He hugged me tightly, holding on to me as if I would disappear if he let go. I smiled at him, my eyes still disbelieving.

"How are you here? Draco, I missed you so much!" He smiled, his eyes gazed into mine.

"Every year, in every month, I force my mom to take me here. I wouldn't believe that I wouldn't see you again, I always come to try and find you. I knew that you'd be here." I smiled, my heart pounding louder as he continued to speak.

"Trixie, I missed you, how dare you leave me?" We laughed. I smiled again, I couldn't stop smiling.

"Draco, I'm leaving in three weeks, I came back for a mission. Draco, will you stay here with me while I finish the mission?" His eyes lit up.

"Of course! Mom, you can go, I'm staying with Trixie. Come back in three weeks time." Mrs. Malfoy looked repulsed.

"No! Draco, you are not staying in such as uncouth place! I won't allow it! We are going home!" Draco shook his head.

"Nope! I'm staying with Trixie." He pulled me off into a direction, obviously random. Mrs. Malfoy was obviously out of shape, she couldn't keep up. I laughed as we ran and soon Draco started laughing too. Thirty feet away from the tent, we burst into laughter, rolling over with giggles. Draco smiled and stood, suddenly.

"I wasn't joking though, I'll stay here as long as you want me to. I'll stay here forever if that's what it takes." I felt my cheeks redden, but I wasn't warm, why are my cheeks red? Strange. Severus never told me of a disease where my cheeks turn red. I'll have to research it. I took Draco to my tent, showing him all of my books, my weapons, useful tools and my personal belongings. I smiled as I unzipped the sleeping bag.

"Laying it out will make it twice as big. The ground might be uncomfortable, but we won't be cold. You can have the pillow though, I don't need it." Draco shook his head.

"Discuss that later. Lets go fishing, Trixie teach me." That's how we spent the afternoon, I showed him how to fish and three types of edible berries. He seemed to be having a lot of fun, as if this were a game. Then at night, Draco shoved the pillow in the middle after a filling meal.

"That way we both get to share the pillow." I layed down, my head barely on the pillow, Draco layed down behind me, he pulled me closer.

"You're too far away. You must be uncomfortable. Dad says that when a woman's uncomfortable, you should hug her." His arms felt warm around me. I relaxed and let him hug me tightly. I enjoyed the sensation that he gave me. I snuggled closer to him.

"You smell nice, Draco." His face turned red. Oh wait, did I say that out loud? Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap! Well, when I wake up, I blame the sleepiness. I let the darkness consume me. In the morning I woke up, I still felt warm so Draco is asleep, but . . . he seems louder than last night. I opened my eyes to see his face literally an inch away. I jolted away. I'm only eight for goodness sake! I'm not ready for this! I immediately grabbed my knife, I was gonna go stab the tree outside until I forget that this happened.

When Draco woke up, he helped me catch some fish. Then we looked for berries. We ate, talked for a while then slept. This became a normal routine, but I never ever let him get as close as he was the first night. Finally, on my last day there, Draco helped me pack all of my stuff. I smiled at him.

"When we both go to Hogwarts, I'll never leave your side!" He smiled back.

"I'm never leaving **your** side, Trixie!" He waved as he went to the place his mother had been three weeks ago. I waited in the spot I'd been dropped off at. I erased all traces of myself, and waited for one of my three friends to take me home.

* * *

 **That's it. Please review more guys, I'd really appreciate the support. Sorry this chapter was late, I'm working on two stories at the same time and it's chaotic, please be patient with me. See you in the next chapter.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! Lets continue with this story, Severus was about to come and take Trixie away from the woods after not having her around for a whole year! Now we are about to witness what will happen now that she's eight years old. (If you're confused she's eight, it's currently June 8th in the story, her birthday is on June 31st.) Now that introductions are finished, lets start this chapter!  
**

* * *

Trixie's POV.

Severus appeared out of thin air, smiling thinly as he saw me waiting for him. I smiled at him hopefully. He held his hand out to me.

"Trixie, lets go home." I smiled and took his hand, holding on tight. I felt my chest being squeezed, and the tingling feeling that it gave me. We appeared into an unfamiliar place. It seemed to be an office, by the look of it, but there were strange things all around the room. A man sat behind the big mahogany desk in front of me. He had long hair, a long beard, and half-moon-looking spectacles. A hat looking like a wizard hat was atop his head.

The man gave me a nice smile, one that seemed happy and light, but I could sense a greater sadness in his eyes. His eyes seemed to be filled with horrid memories. This was the only thing I felt capable of, telling peoples pasts from their eyes, if you look deep enough you can tell what they're thinking. He must be prepared to talk matters over with Severus. His smile then turned to Severus.

"She passed the test? Without you interference?" Severus nodded.

"She didn't receive any help from anyone."

"She will be a fine addition to Hogwarts in time."

"No! I will not allow her to, the Dark Lord wants that, we cannot let her attend!" The man gave a kind smile, one hiding his true intentions.

"I think we can arrange for the teachers to have a different commitment." The man described some of the teachers would give me lessons, but where I stayed would be another matter.

"We cannot simply have Hogwarts staff leave every weekend. Your case was a special case, but somehow, could we keep her in the room of requirement or perhaps any place you see fit?" Severus seemed deep in thought for a moment, his eyes reflecting fear and worry. Finally, after what seemed like decades, Severus sighed.

"The Room of Requirement should suffice. In three years time, we will return to fix the rest of the arrangements." The man nodded and the scene faded away, the squeezing, constricting feeling returned and suddenly we were in the living room of our house. I looked up curiously at Severus.

"Who was that man?" Severus gave me a kind look.

"That was Albus Dumbledore, the only man your father ever feared." I seemed surprised, Severus always told me my father feared none. I smiled, dreamily.

"Then, is he a good wizard? All the fairy tales say that only good is stronger than evil." Severus looked straight ahead.

"He's the greatest good wizard known to wizard-kind. You are correct, I think everyone knows that good will always overwhelm evil." I smiled and let go of his hand.

"I'm gonna go put my stuff away." Severus nodded.

"Then take a shower, when you come down, dinner will be ready." I nodded, running up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip: Three years (Age 11)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I ran around, leaves and daisies uprooted themselves from where they were and floated around. I was in the Forest of Dean, Severus brought me there each summer, so I could practice. I didn't know what I was practicing exactly, but it was fun. objects floated whenever I got near them, well small objects of course. Bigger objects moved slightly, but didn't float.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a letter shot right at me, I held my hands in front of me, it ceased movement and tumbled to the ground. I picked it up and read what it said. On the envelope it _Trixie Riddle, Forest of Dean, Area F_ I stared in shock. How did it know my exact location? I opened it and it read this:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

 _of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Riddle,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted_

 _at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please_

 _find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no_

 _later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

I then looked around for Severus. My letter had finally come! I always wanted to go to Hogwarts, since I was a kid, Severus told me that I'd get in for sure, I'm really excited. I saw his silhouette, and ran towards it.

"Severus! Severus! My letter came!" He examined it before wearing a thin, bitter smile. He doesn't want me to go to Hogwarts because of my father. He put on a forced, kind smile.

"Lets look at the supply list. We can get your things tomorrow." I pulled open the other paper and read it out loud.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

 _of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Uniform_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

 _Course Books_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by_ Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic by_ Bathilda Bagshot

 _Magical Theory by_ Adalbert Waffling

 _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by_ Emeric Switch

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by_ Phyllida Spore

 _Megical Drafts and Potions by_ Arsenius Jigger

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by_ Newt Scamander

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _bby_ Quentin Trimble

 _Other Equipment_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

I stared at the list incredulously. This was a lot of items, I think I've read most of the books on this list so that shouldn't be a problem. Hooter was perched on the nearest tree. I smiled and pointed.

"Severus for my animal, can I bring Hooter?" He turned and glanced at the owl.

"That will be acceptable. You better send your response now though. I ripped off the flap of the envelope and wrote using a stick coated in blueberry juice. I quickly scribbled down:

 ** _I will be attending Hogwarts this year._**

 ** _From, Trixie Riddle._**

I then gave the note to Hooter and he went off flying. I held the supply list and the acceptance letter to my chest. I can't believe I actually get to go to Hogwarts! This is a dream come true.

The next morning, Severus woke me early and we went into Diagon Alley. I was amazed by how many people were there and how festive it looked. As we walked I walked a little away from Severus, taking in all that I saw. Suddenly, I bumped into a boy about my age with bright reddish orange hair. I fell to the streets as I heard two people in conversation.

"Ron, apologize to her!"

"Ginny! She bumped into me."

"No excuses!" A girl with the same colored hair looked down at me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded. Severus came over.

"Trixie, we should get going. Are you alright?" I nodded and he pulled me to my feet. The smiled at me.

"I'm Ginny Weasley. Sorry for my brother, I hope you're alright." I nodded, rubbing my head.

"Yep, I'm fine. I'm Trixie, just call me Trixie. Are you going to Hogwarts?" She looked down, sad.

"Next year. You'll be stuck with that bloke over there." She pointed to her brother. I laughed and waved as I caught up with Severus. I smiled up at him.

"She was nice." Severus nodded.

"You should make more friends." I smiled, I hope I get to see Draco and maybe Hermione would be coming to Hogwarts. No, that's wishful thinking, but I'll get to see Draco again, I wonder if he's changed any. I haven't seen him in years, I miss him.

We walked around, I got my supplies and Severus told me about navigating through Hogwarts, he told me that I was not allowed to go near the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side, for Severus didn't want me to get hurt. I took in anything and everything that he said, because I knew he wouldn't tell me these things if they weren't useful information.

Finally, that night we arrived home after having a nice talk at Leaky Cauldron and some food. Severus warned me against doing anything stupid. I would ride the train, Severus would take me to the Room of Requirement, then I would go to the feast. I would only show myself at mealtimes, quidditch games and in case of emergencies. The next month would be torture until I went on the train to Hogwarts.

Filled with days that had to same routine, days that dragged on and minutes that felt like years. I continued doing the same things. Weeks later, it was finally the night before I would get on the train, Severus promised to wake me. Hooter sat in his cage, my trunk was packed, everything organized perfectly, and I couldn't sleep a wink. I jumped up upon Severus's call the next morning, I started to drag my trunk down the stairs. I took a shower and made sure that I was presentable. I was very excited for today's events. We apparated to just outside platform 9 3/4.

I pulled my cart and cage through the barrier and Severus followed. Severus had told me that I would be on my own, he would be with the other teachers discussing important matters. He walked in three minutes after me and paid me no attention and walked to the front car, I boarded the train and opened a random car. A boy with brownish black hair and green eyes. He had glasses on and looked very unhappy to be here. I immediately threw my hands up in defense.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here. I'll leave." I started to walk away but he called out to me.

"Wait, it's okay if you want to sit." I went back in and took a seat.

"I'm Trixie." He smiled.

"I'm Harry." I nodded.

"So, do you know much about magic?"

"Not a clue."

"I read about most of the things we're supposed to learn this year. I'm not fully caught up on the history of magic yet though." A boy with reddish orange hair entered.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Harry shook his head.

"Not at all, go ahead." I recognized him at once.

"Hey, I remember you, I bumped into you at Diagon Alley." Red-head looked at me.

"Oh yeah! You were that girl that fell over. I'm Ron Weasley by the way." I held my hand out in a greeting.

"Trixie." Harry nodded.

"Harry Potter." Ron gasped at once.

"The Harry Potter?" I put my hand down.

"Who?" Ron looked at me as if I'd grown a second head.

"How can you not know who he is? He's famous." I was annoyed.

"Nice to meet someone famous. I'm Trixie Riddle, daughter of Voldemort. I think I'm going to find a different cart."

* * *

 **Yep, that's how I'm ending it. Please please please review. If people don't like the story I don't know if I want to continue it. Especially if there's no reason to. I'll see you in the next chapter, now stay awesome!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now we return to our previously suspended story. Last we left off I believe Ron and Harry had just offended Trixie in some way, because they're both major pricks, now lets see what this chapter has in store for us. As always responses are at the bottom.  
**

* * *

Trixie's POV.

I marched away despite their protests and slammed right into a boy who looked to be joking around with two others. Both of the others had the same hair as Ron from before. The other boy, who I'd run into, had dark hair and eyes. I immediately backed away.

"Sorry, I was just leaving." One of the ginger twins draped an arm around my shoulders.

"No issue, no issue. Why leave so soon though? I saw you with Potter before, my brother annoy you?" I groaned.

"You have no idea." The other one came over and pulled me into their car."

"Come, sit, stay a while. We don't mind." After they settled me in with them, they asked me a lot of questions. Most were about what I'd said and what Ron had said. Then I'd explained who I was. The ginger twins, whose names I'd learned were Fred and George, had been surprised of who I was, but then started to joke about it.

"Unreal! I can't believe the spawn of the devil herself is here!" I found it rather hilarious that they said that, so I laughed. I was amazed by how they could joke so easily about who I was. They were confused about my last name though.

"Why's your last name Riddle?" I though about it. I'd never been told why. Maybe it was my mothers maiden name, or my father's old last name. I couldn't tell though.

"I don't know. I was just told that's what my name was. I never really questioned it." Lee Jordan looked absolutely amazed.

"Wow, I never would've guessed that you hadn't picked that name. What's it been like for you? Growing up I mean." I shrugged.

"Well, at first I was raised by Bellatrix Lestrange-"

"BELLATRIX LESTRANGE?!" I nodded. Why was that such a surprise to all of them?

"Yeah, she forced me to undergo training. If I messed up she used the Cruciatus curse on me. A lot of the time, the Malfoy's also came over. Draco and I were forced to hang out, but he's not that bad." George looked as if I'd just told him that my father kissed a muggle.

"Trixie, the Malfoy's are bad news. Don't hang out with them." I was then confused.

"What's so bad about them?" Fred scoffed.

"They're Pure=blood prats who go on bragging about it all the time. They're so annoying." Lee Jordan nodded.

"Yeah, put one foot out of line and it's 'off to Azkaban with you'. How stupid." I looked at the floor, now obviously depressed.

"Maybe he's changed. Draco was always nice to me. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were the ones who didn't like me." George put a hand on my shoulder.

"Forget it. The sooner you forget him, the better." I nodded. Fred and George went into gripping tales about pranks they'd pulled over the summer and I found myself very interested. Lee Jordan said that I should join them in pranking sometime. My life story was completely off the table as Fred pulled out what looked to be a bright pink frisbee that changed color whenever it was touched by someone else. I laughed when George pulled out a jack-in-the-box that instead of a puppet jumping out, a real live gnome did.

They kept me laughing all the while on the train. Halfway through the ride, a girl with bushy hair and eyebrows came in with a scared-looking boy who was on the verge of tears and also who was a little on the chubby side. The girl scowled at the things the twins played with.

"Excuse me, but has any of you seen a toad? Neville's lost one." Lee shook his head.

"Nope, get lost." Bushy hair looked offended.

"Rude! You could've been a little nicer." I gave her a reluctant smile.

"Sorry bout that. We haven't seen one, but we'll tell you if we do. Now, kindly leave." She harrumphed and stalked away, scared boy at her heels. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Not very mean for the devil's spawn." George nodded.

"You should live up to your name, Trix." I sighed.

"What if I don't want to. What's with the nickname?" Lee shrugged.

"I like it, sounds cool." I nodded thinking about it.

"Alright, you can call me by a nickname if I can come up with nicknames for all of you." The twins spit in their hands and held them out.

"Deal." Lee and I spit in our hands and we all shook on it. Then we started joking about Fred and George's family. Apparently half of them were sticks in the mud. After listening for a while I jumped up.

"That's it!" Lee looked at me.

"What is?" I smirked.

"I've got you're nicknames. Fred is apparently the instigator of it all so Joke would do fine. George is always joining in to finish off so Key. Lee is then adding on to the damage so I think Lock would do well." Fred thought about it.

"Lock, Joke and Key." George clapped me on the back.

"Brilliant!" Lee and Fred agreed soon after. Hogwarts came into view. It was huge and castles were on each of the four corners of the place. I looked at it with wide eyes. So many corridors and confusing hallways could fill the place. We all pulled on our robes. I made the boys turn away so I could change, they didn't really care what I saw, but I closed my eyes anyway.

We were making our descent down from the train and I stared in amazement at all of the activity going on. Hundreds, possible a thousand, students were roaming off to places, following in a clear line. Fred and George chuckled at my expression.

"Later, Trix."

"Bye, Joke, Key." A giant of a man was holding a bell and swinging it, trying to get students attention. He also held a lantern that shined bright though it was very dark and bleak outside. He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY! FIRS' YEARS!" I saw that Ron and Harry were talking to the giant, so I decided to cautiously slip around them. In the process I bumped into the girl from earlier, the one with the bushy hair. She turned, looking frantic.

"I'm so sor- oh it's you." She seemed sincerely sorry about the debacle, but then decided better of thanking me after my previous rudeness. I held up my hands in defense.

"Look, I don't want to fight. Sorry for bumping into you, but I've gotta go. . . . I'm looking for someone." I added that last part as an afterthought. I was looking for someone, but it hadn't occurred to me that he might be here. I rushed off, scanning the crowds for Draco. I hadn't seen him in three, nearly four years. I longed to see his smile again. A girl suddenly knocked me over. _Clumsy today, aren't we Trixie?_ My mind laughed at me. I looked at the girl, she had started to laugh at the position I was in, I was tempted to try out some of the spells I'd read about. Three boys approached, two of them were huge, big and bulky, the third was my childhood friend.

"Parkinson, find a mudblood to tease?" Draco's and my eyes met. I missed those eyes, eyes that looked right through me, eyes that gave me goosebumps, eyes that I'd missed since the moment I hadn't been able to see them. Parkinson laughed.

"What a klutz. Tripped over her own feet I suppose. How ignorant, right Draco?" She seemed to be flirting with him, which for some reason I found myself annoyed with her and wanted to hex her even more. I groaned and got up to my feet.

"Nice meeting you too. Names Trixie Riddle." Parkinson, who had apparently heard of my father (who hasn't c:) was immediately terrified as she scurried away. Draco stared at me for a few moments before I embraced him. I smiled genuinely at him, never wanting to let go. He immediately hugged me back, holding on tight. We walked to the boats together, both of us recounting what had happened since our last parting. We sat in a boat together with Crabbe and Goyle, whose names I'd learned from Draco. We walked onto the bank that way, before being forced to stand alphabetically.

Us first years were told to wait quietly and we listened to a hat sing a crazy song before starting to get sorted into our houses. There were four, each house valuing something different. Slytherin valued being sly, cunning and ambition. Hufflepuff valued kindness, charity and being helpful. Ravenclaw valued smartness, intelligence and trickery. Gryffindor valued bravery, selflessness and chivalry. I wished to be in Slytherin or Gryffindor, both seemed fairly interesting. Finally my name was called.

"Trixie Riddle!" The hat started to scan my thoughts to see what house I would be placed in and do the best in.

 **You seem very peculiar. You would do well in any house really, but maybe you'd be better as a Ravenclaw.**

 _I wish to be in Slytherin._ I thought to the hat.

 **Very well, as you wish.**

"SLYTHERIN!" I placed the hat down gently on the chair and rushed to join Draco, who waved me over, smiling brightly. A great storm had erupted from the great hall, most talking about how perfect it was that the daughter of the greatest evil, was just put in her successors house. I kept my head down as others were practically begging me to leave.

"Get out of here!"

"You don't belong here!"

"Freak!"

"Murderer!"

"Devil!"

"Demon!"

I covered my ears to block out the yelling, Slytherins were defending me and yelling hurtful things back, but I couldn't take it. I just wanted to belong somewhere! I wanted somewhere to feel at home, somewhere where people wouldn't look at me in ridicule, where people wouldn't say hurtful things. I squeezed my hands over my ears, eyes shut tight, head down, knees pulled up to my chest. Most of the inaudible things soon ceased and I sat back up straight, eyes downcast.

I can't believe this is how I have to start the year, already hated by most of the student body, I was surely going to have to undergo bullying of some form. Why did I ever want to come to this school? . . . Because of Draco. He's the only reason I do most things! I would've never made it this far if Draco hadn't been there to save me. I owe him more than my life is worth, I will forever remain by his side because of that.

Gryffindors gave me hateful sneers and glares, must've took bravery to do that. Ravenclaws scoffed at me and upturned their head as if they were too good for me, is that really a smart thing to do? Hufflepuffs mostly looked scared more than angry at me, though some did some very rude hand gestures, not so kind are you Hufflepuffs? Slytherin kin smiled at me as if praising me, some sent me sly looks, no wonder we were a house of the sly and cunning. Overall though, this year is definitely going to suck.

Great way to start the year, Trix.

* * *

 **Well that's it, responses:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay then, the last chapter ended on a low note, so this one won't end that low. I hope that you've all been enjoying the story, I've had some very good reviews and I enjoy reading them. Now, if you don't mind, lets get on with the chapter.  
**

* * *

Trixie's POV.

We ate dinner, I kept my head as low as I could. While my colleagues would go to the common room, I would stay back. I was told that the other staff had already heard of my predicament, but they still agreed to the teaching methods and all. Most everyone hoped that by the end of the schoolyear I would be forgotten until next year.

After dinner, I purposely lost Draco in the crowd, pretending I'd tripped. I then waited in the corridor a few away from where the Room of Requirement was located. Severus came back up and greeted me like always.

"Trixie. Come." I followed, matching his quick pace.

"Of course." We walked back and forth a few times, the room finally materialized. We entered and there was a small bedroom waiting on the other side. I saw all of my stuff was already lied out for me. The four-poster bed had curtains if I didn't wish to see anyone, and there was a bookshelf full of books that were then piled on the top and on the floor in front. I smiled.

"You know that in a month or so I will be asking for more." Severus gave me a thin grin.

"You will also have to add your schoolwork into your calculations." I thought about it a second more.

"Maybe two or three months." I said while observing some books thickness. Severus gave me a schedule for when the teacher would come and teach me my subjects. On the weekends I had a lot to get done, during normal school days they were only scheduled to come on Wednesday's, though. I nodded and Severus left, or as I would now address him 'Professor Snape'.

I lied down on my four-poster bed before changing and brushing my teeth. I would wake early the next morning, then begin to read the books on the shelves. My personal record for most pages read in a day was 1,047 pages. I took pride in saying that I could certainly read a lot. I learned a lot from the spellbooks that I'd read the previous summer and magical history books.

People questioned where I was during classes, but did not complain. One day though, on a Wednesday, the girl with the bushy hair approached me. She seemed distressed over something.

"Excuse me, but do you have a moment?" I was about to deny her when I thought better of it. Maybe I should give her a chance to ask me some questions to get it over with.

"Fine. Could you make it quick?" She nodded.

"Well, I was wondering if I'd seen you from somewhere? I'm Hermione Granger." I smirked.

"Hi, I'm Trixie Ellana Riddle." I put my hand out and she stared for a second before hugging me. I squeezed her tight, my other childhood friend was attending the school of my dreams! This is too good to be true. She smiled brightly at me.

"Trixie, I haven't seen you in ages!" I gave her a happy smile.

"Me either, but I really have to go. I have to er-meet with the teacher over homework." She nodded.

"On Friday meet me in the library after lunch." After that I rushed to the Room of Requirement and found Professor McGonagall waiting.

"Trixie, lets begin." Most of the teacher were surprised at how good I was at the subjects or how well I could do most things. We advanced quickly through things, they said that I was a natural. After the lesson I approached Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, I was wondering, would it be okay if I were to meet up with a friend in the library on Friday?" She stood straight.

"I suppose it would be alright as long as it's only you and that friend." I smiled.

"Thank you very much, Professor." She left right after and I danced around my room. I get to talk to my friends! Yes! I then started on my homework, and read right after. That night I skipped to dinner, smiling wide. Draco grabbed my arm, a worried expression playing on his face.

"Trixie, where have you been. You're never in the common room. You're never in the girls dorm, that's what they say. Where have you been?" I shrugged.

"Listen, Draco, I can't tell you. We're best friends and all, but I promised Professor Dumbledore that I wouldn't tell anyone." He sighed, Goyle and Crabbe caught up with him, as they ran down the corridor.

"Draco . . ."

" . . Finally ." I gave him a helpless smile, before walking briskly to the great hall, after practically running down the remaining corridors. Pansy, Millicent and a few others were waiting for me. Pansy scoffed.

"Looks like someone forgot to take out the trash." I glanced up and saw that none of the teachers were there, I gulped. _Don't loose it, don't loose it._

"Yeah, maybe we should handle it." Two of the lackeys took my arms as I tried to run, they dragged me out of the great hall, the others covering me, making sure that I couldn't see anyone. I struggled, trying to break the steel grip they had on my arms. They took me to an abandoned corridor and started to beat on me, kicking and scratching anywhere they could.

"Freak!" _Don't loose it._

"Loser!" _Don't loose it!_

"Monster!" _Don't loose it! Don't loose it!_

"Devil!" _Don't loose it! Don't loose it! Don't loose it!_

"Trash!" _Don't loose it! Don't loose it! Don't loose it! Don't loose it!_

"Waste of space!" _DON'T LOOSE IT!_

But I couldn't control it. I screamed at the top of my lungs and I whipped my wand out. I made a circle around myself yelling out spells.

"INCENDIO! PROTEGO! FLIPENDO! IMMOBULUS! TARANTALLEGRA! CONJUNCTIVITITUS!" Every one of the small group was effected by one curse or another. After I stopped my rage, I saw teachers running down the hall, I was breathing heavily and I could feel blood dripping down my temple. Severus, Professor McGonagall, Professor Quirell, and Professor Dumbledore came running down to us. With the wave of his wand Dumbledore put out all of my spells.

Mostly the girls clothes and egos were what I'd damaged. Incendio meant that Millicent needed new robes, but why should I care about that. I couldn't believe that I'd let six girls almost take me down, they reduced me to lash out at them, man was I pissed. Professor McGonagall looked at my wounds, then at the girls.

"Why, what happened here?" Pansy was spitting out lies before I opened my mouth.

"Oh, Professor! It was terrible! She said that she wanted to show something cool, then she led us here and started to fire spells at us! We tried to fight back, but we aren't too good at many spells yet. Please, don't let her hurt us again!" Then they all started to whine exactly how Pansy had. It was unnerving, though I didn't speak up. Severus studied the claw marks I'd left on the ground and the bit of blood that stained a stone tile and another girls shoe. Dumbledore seemed to notice this too. He held up his hand for silence.

"I think that Professor Snape has his conclusions." Severus nodded curtly.

"I think that by the blood on the floor and on Miss Nott's shoe, that you were kicking her perhaps. There are barely scorch marks on the floor, so the fire hadn't lasted very long and Miss Parkinson, you seem to have neglected the claw marks that you're supposed to be victim left." I smiled. Pansy stopped her fake tears. She started to stutter. Severus held up his hand for silence.

"Miss Parkinson, why don't you and your friends join me for detention on Sunday afternoon. Miss Riddle, head to the infirmary to get your cuts healed. We will have a discussion about proper spell usage after dinner." I practically ran down the hallway to the infirmary. Mrs. Pomfrey was amazed at how I was holding up after being kicked around so much, literally. I just shrugged, not wanting to bring my fathers followers into this. After I was given bandages I left and entered the great hall. Draco was scanning the table, finally he saw me enter and made room.

"Trixie! Where have you been?" I scratched my head.

"Promise you won't get mad?" He put on a disapproving glare.

"Trixie!"

"Promise!"

" . . . Fine, now tell me." I spilled everything that had happened after I left him. He balled his hands into fists as I progressed to what happened when he wasn't with me. He slammed his fork down and forgot about eating the rest of his food. I tugged on his sleeve.

"Hey, Draco I'm alright. I wasn't hurt too badly and I defended myself." He turned to look at me, his eyes gleamed sadness and worry, not hatred, not a single ounce of hatred was in his eyes.

"Trixie, I worry about you. You never want to hang out, you never tell me what you do. It must not be easy being **his** daughter." I nodded, a smile on my face.

"You do care. I thought that you were just always interested because you had someone to brag to." He pushed my shoulder back.

"That's a bloody lie!" I laughed and we just talked like that for a while. We agreed that Draco and I would always hang out, or I would always be with someone that I trusted, so I wouldn't get hurt. I walked out of the great hall, happy and dazed by how caring and kind Draco had been. Suddenly, I felt weight on my shoulders, and I found the twins with their elbows on my shoulders. They were smirking at who knows what.

"Well, it seems our little Trix has made quite a friend."

"I think she has, maybe that boy is more than a friend." I shoved them away, blushing red.

"I-I don't have the slightest clue what you are going on about!" They smirked in a way that the Cheshire cat would be jealous.

"Please, dear Trix, tell us. Do you have a crush on this boy?" I stopped being flustered long enough to be confused.

"What?" George draped an arm around my shoulder.

"You don't have to ask questions, just answer our question." I held up my hands, trying to get them to shut up.

"No, no that's not it. What's a crush?" Fred jumped back in surprise.

"What?! You don't know?" Then they spent the next fifteen minutes explaining what a crush was. I blushed when they mentioned specific things that I'd done with Draco, that people did with their crushes. I was bright scarlet as they finished. I buried my face in my books.

"I don't have a crush!" Except I did. I knew that as soon as they described it, I did. Fred and George laughed then ran off. I ran all the way to the Room of Requirement. Immediately I began to work on the essay I'd been assigned today. It wasn't due until next week, but I worked anyway. I just really wanted to keep my mind off of Draco and off the stupid twins and their suggestive ideas.

* * *

 **How was it, I know that I rushed things a bit and did things that I should've added, but what the heck. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello loyal readers. I hope you've been enjoying the last few chapters, now your friend Severus is going to give you a stern discussion, plus you have to meet Hermione on Friday, two days from now! What will happen in those days, I'll leave to you to find out.  
**

* * *

Trixie's POV.

I made your way to the potions lab and met Professor Snape. I looked around, a bit wary after what had happened earlier and how I had lost control. I gently opened the door and saw Severus.

"Professor?" Severus greeted me.

"Hello Trixie." I smiled and hugged him tightly. He placed a hand on my shoulder and said softly.

"I know that you miss me. But that will have to wait. You shouldn't have used those spells. How did you learn them in the first place?" I smiled and told him.

"I remembered them from my reading." Severus gave me a look mixed of surprise and curiosity.

"What do you mean 'remembered them'?" I pulled out my wand and pulled out a memory, like the book I had read told. Severus wore a look of even greater shock as I did this.

"Trixie, you aren't supposed to know how to do that until late into your teenage years, early twenties even." I shrugged and he held out a pensieve. I placed it in with great care and Severus and I traveled into the memory. It showed my mind working and remembering the page, line and chapter the information was in. As we returned Severus gave a disapproving look.

"Trixie, do try to only use spells that people in your grade should know. It would be quite suspicious for you to know these spells, especially as **his** daughter." I sighed and nodded.

"Sorry, Professor. I just don't like being bullied. Besides, Millicent's kicks hurt." I said holding my side. Severus chuckled and said.

"Alright, back to bed, Trixie." I nodded diligently and quickly moved for the stairs. Thinking back to Millicent's bullying, I remember Bellatrix's training. 360 spin kick and flip up would've made them run away, but I'd rather not they know I can fight, just yet, anyway. I do have something to look forward to finally though. Hermione and I can finally talk. I'm allowed to go places like the library as long as almost no one sees me, but I don't get the point, I mean they all saw me and booed me at the sorting ceremony, what's the point?

Gently I hurried down the hall to the Room of Requirement. I heard the sound of a door opening and hurried behind a pillar and looked around the hall both ways. I saw Professor Quirell leaving from the third corridor. I thought that was supposed to be avoided at all costs. I hid myself behind the pillar and watched him look around corners and search for other Professors. Quickly and quietly as possible I slipped away and went to my room. I opened my journal and wrote down all that I experienced. Almost like a journal.

That night I felt my eyes get heavy and I gently shut the cover, clicking down on the lock. I also had written down everything leading up to this day and a few days before I boarded the train. I wrote down all my feelings, desires, events, things people said, and secrets. There wasn't a dull day so far and I didn't expect there to be. After all, I was cursed.

I let myself fall into a deep sleep, the nights dreams filled with spells and mean girls, but also teasing and best friends. I woke the next morning, yawning and stretching. I felt my arms and back crack as I stretched. I stood and went for the shower immediately. I showered and changed into a plain blue t-shirt and jeans, slipping my robes on over them.

I listened for footsteps and as soon as I heard no one there, I slipped out and hurried to the great hall. I saw Draco with Crabbe and Goyle and I hurried over, not wanting to linger in the doorway for too long. I took a seat across from Draco and immediately began to eat some biscuits.

"Morning Draco." I said happily. He noticed me and smiled.

"Good morning Trixie." I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

" 'Good' huh? What's good about it?" Draco blushed a bit pink and stuttered.

"W-w-well, I m-m-meant-" I cut him off.

"Kidding, I'm only teasing. Don't get so wound up about it." I said taking him hand in my own. I gave him a smile, head tilted slightly to the side. I thought of the twins teasing and blushed myself. My black hair fell into my eyes and we both laughed. I pulled my hair into a high bun on my head. Draco remembered something.

"Do you still have your reading glasses?" I nodded and slipped the spectacles onto my nose and behind my ears. My green eyes shown through my glasses and I smiled.

"Ta-da!" I giggled and Draco gave a toothy smile. We ate breakfast talking about what had happened since I'd been taken away from the Malfoy manner that night. Draco said that he had done the most boring things since I wasn't there with him. I had blushed when he said this. Crabbe and Goyle didn't interject and instead stuffed their faces with anything they could see. Eventually we split up and I headed for my room. No one saw me enter and I pushed on my reading glasses before I began to read one of my favorite books.

That night Professor Quirrell came to give a lesson. I practiced the spell, being able to do it after a few minutes of flicking my wand back and forth. Professor was so proud of my work he taught me a shield charm, which I wasn't supposed to learn until fifth year. He praised me several times and I continued to tell him he was a good teacher. I wrote all of this in my journal again, I then shoved the journal under my pillow and quill into my ink bottle.

I jumped up the next morning, excited. I saw I had woken an hour before I had to and decided to soak in the bath. It was wonderful, plus there was a lot of hot water. I pulled my hair into a long braid, curls falling around my ears. I pulled my robes over a plain black t-shirt and leggins. I pulled on my sneakers and rushed down to the corridor outside the Great Hall. I hid behind a pillar, waiting for people to start flooding in. I heard Hermione's voice and jumped out.

"Boo!" I yelled. Hermione fell backward and Ron and Harry stepped away. Ron seemed frightened as he saw me. Hermione laughed as I pulled her to her feet.

"Still up to the same old tricks I see." Ron seemed even more frightened that we were so close. I ignored him and chuckled, giving a mischievous smile, more of a smirk really.

"I'll never change. How did a smart girl like you end up with these two twats?" Ron was more or less hiding behind Harry at this point. Harry apologized.

"I'm sorry about the train. We didn't mean to be so rude. Besides It's not like I enjoy being famous, it's very annoying." I look at the people who were staring dreamily at Harry and the ones glaring at me.

"Tell me about it. Honestly though, I think I have it better." Ron piped up.

"How do you figure that?" I smile and say.

"Well, I know who my real friends are, for one. The other thing being, no one bothers me. You shouldn't either, I can curse you." My eyes glow an evil green for a second and Ron covers his eyes as I laugh.

"I'm kidding! Geez, these two are very nervous around me, huh?" I say looking at Hermione. She nods.

"I don't know why though. If people got to know you they'd see that you're really nice. I don't event think you have a mean bone in your body, Trixie." I placed my hands over my chest.

"That's the sweetest and most cheesy thing anyone's ever said to me." We both laughed and I headed towards the Slytherin table.

"See you later, 'Mione!" She laughs and waves.

"Later Trix!" I smile and sit next to Draco, seeing as Crabbe and Goyle weren't there. I saw he pretended not to notice me so I kissed his cheek.

"Hey don't ignore me." I said as he blushed. He stared at me with shock and surprise mingling on his face.

"Why did you do that?!" I giggled and turned to eat.

"Cause I felt like it." I felt my cheeks redden. I'd done this when we were kids all the time, why was now different? I just ate, occasionally pausing to speak to Draco. Afterword, I went and hid in the library away from everyone. I sat between shelves reading. Most books were very short and I finished them quickly. Some I recognized from my room and skipped over them, knowing I could read them later. Often I wondering if I could sneak to the third corridor to see what was there, I wanted to see, really badly.

I didn't know how long I was there reading, but sometime later that day, Hermione showed up and saw how many books you finished. She smiled and joked.

"Light reading?" I nodded.

"Yep. So what do you want to talk about?" I talked about Hermione and the problems she faced with Ron and Harry. I agreed with her that they were idiots and they couldn't take a hint. I sighed eventually.

"Are boys ever going to get the hint? Girls don't care what you say about unimportant things like school and stuff, but when it comes to us, say one word wrong and the time-bomb goes off. It's how we are. If they don't get that soon, they're going to offend a lot of people." Hermione giggled and agreed.

"I know that. It's just so hard to hand out with them, especially since I'm the only girl there." I shrug.

"It's better than being alone." Hermione seemed to realize what she said and got a look of sorrow.

"Oh! Trixie, I-" I stopped her.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm used to it, really." We go back to familiar territory and talk about favorite authors and books. Later we both decided that it was late and went to bed. I began to put the books back on the shelves and waved Hermione off when she tried to help me. I heard barking about when I had three books left to shelve. I pushed them quickly into place and pulled out my wand. I ran out of the library and followed the barking. I saw the door open and the flash of a cloak. I mumbled a spell pointing at where I thought the cloak was.

"Wingardium Leviosa." The cloak came towards me and revealed Ron and Harry I grabbed the cloak from mid-air and they saw me. They stared.

"Trixie!" They whisper-shouted. I pulled the cloak over all three of us as I heard footsteps and think *This'll make for an interesting entry later. I pulled it off after Filch disappeared down the hallway. I pointed at them.

"I heard barking and was shelving library books when I came here, what's your excuse?" Ron said that they'd had to run from Filch for a reason and I pushed no further into the problem I told them if I did find them again I would report them.

"You should stay in bed and be careful, the cloak rides up in the back." I rushed down the corridors dodging teachers and I finally made it to my room. Gently I shut the door and sighed deeply. I wrote and wrote until my hand hurt. So much happened. Guess that's what happens when you're cursed.

* * *

 **That's it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, it encourages me to write instead of put it off. I'm on every day, so if you want a conversation I can give you one and I'll be updating randomly from now on, mainly because school is starting and my hands hurt from typing so much. Be patient and don't always expect chapters every week. I made no promises on them, thanks for reading and understanding.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Sorry about inactivity, I've been really awol lately and that's because of school, I'm not used to it and I'm trying to write my stories on Quotev as well, so I've been hectic about typing and my fingers are cramping as we speak. I'm really going to try and update regularly soon, but I make no promises, sorry again. Please enjoy this chapter though.  
**

* * *

Trixie's POV.

After my encounter with Harry and Ron last night, I'm really trying not to do something stupid again, cause I mean, what if that had been Filch, would I have had to confund him to make sure that he didn't tell anyone or something. I don't mean to always rely on magic, but I don't have much fighting skill except for enduring pain and stuff, which is all thanks to Bellatrix. I'm glad she made it to Azkaban.

I hugged my History of Magic book to my chest as I sat down across from Draco, next to Goyle and picked up a banana, eating while I read through the information. With a eidetic memory, it's very easy for me to pass my classes and remember assignments, as well as problems and events that happen. I'm a very technical person and often think in that way.

I was suddenly poked in the arm which I brushed off and continued reading. I felt the same poke after a few minutes and I sighed, slipping my bookmark into the page and shutting it with care, I looked up to meet Draco's eyes. I gave him a kind smile.

"Hey Draco. Is anything wrong?" He looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"Trixie, you seem to be reading a lot lately, is anything wrong with **_you_**?" I sighed, smiling lightly.

"Draco, I assure you, I'm fine, really. I'm reading a lot because I still have classes and things to attend to. Don't you worry, I'd never think of ditching you. I'll be at the Slytherin game about five minutes before it starts, okay?" Draco smiled slightly.

"I think it's great that you're keeping up with dates and everything, but I didn't mean I was concerned about Quidditch, I'm worried about you as a person. You're a bookworm lately." I smirked, eyes glinting slightly and I places my hand over Draco's.

"Do you want me to show you more of the real me?" I whispered, leaning towards him, only allowing him to hear me. His face burned a scarlet color and I giggled happily. Draco frowned pulling away from me as quickly as possible.

"Trixie! I'm being serious." I giggled and smiled truly at him.

"I am too. Draco, lets hang out. Any time you want, anywhere you want. I want to get to know what kind of person my best friend has become." Draco's mood slightly became sad and that made me confused, but he agreed.

"Okay, let's meet then. What about tomorrow morning, down by the pond?" I smile and nod.

"Sure, it's a date." I smirk as he begins to turn red and stutter, but I just pick up my book and walk off. It was always fun teasing Draco, but I may have gone to far on that last one. Heck, I'm not even sure if I was joking or not. I mean, Draco had always been there for me. He's always been caring and kind to me, but I wasn't sure if I liked him or not.

My heart pounded a lot when he said something suggestive or when he just plain gave me his mischievous smirk. My stomach felt like millions of butterflies were all jumping back and forth as my stomach twisted. I calmed my rapidly beating heart as realization came upon me. _What if Draco thinks it's a real date?_ Oh dear heavens, no! Please don't let him think that I was serious.

If he thinks that it's an actual date, I've screwed myself over. We're best freaking friends! I don't want to ruin our great relationship. Just play it cool for now. Tell him I was joking at our 'date'. I entered the Room of Requirement and plopped on my bed. I sighed as I reopened my History of Magic book and continued to read. I finished at about a quarter til noon and decided to work on spell practice.

I set up a dummy made of straw and some of my robes. I'll just resew them later after practice. I readied my wand before pointing at the dummy and screaming in my head.

' _Stupefy!'_ The dummy jumped and fell over. I smirked. There was a technique that I really wanted to try. It was called apparating. I thought of where I wanted to be I wanted to be on my bed. I moved into my bathroom and focused on my bed. I remembered it's size, shape and color. I felt my chest constrict as I opened my eyes and saw that I was sitting upright on my bed.

I smirked in accomplishment, Hogwarts a History told that you couldn't Apparate in and out of Hogwarts unless it was the headmasters wish. Technically speaking, the Room and Requirement didn't show up on the Hogwarts map nor was it anywhere on a magical scale. I could do the killing spell in here and it would work without anyone knowing.

I was really gaining power as I did things. Hogwarts really is the perfect place to manage time and learn new spells. I grinned as I skipped the next few meals, practicing my spells and apparation. Soon, I got quite used to it. Hogwarts may be one of the safest places around, but it has a huge weakness, one no one can know about.

All spells work without notice in the Room of Requirement.

No teachers have told me to stop doing what I'm doing and Dumbledore hasn't even noticed that I'm Apparating. It's the perfect place to launch an attack, though I would never do that. Severus is one of the best people I know, he told me his past with my father and I know why he despised me at first. Now, though, we understand each other and became friends.

I wouldn't give that up for anything.

After practicing for a long, long time, I plopped down on my bed, picked up my book of Spells of the Hardest Mastery. It was very fascinating and Dumbledore was in it as well. He invented the spell that stopped Grindlewald. Though there was reoccurring sign in the book. A triangle with a circle and a stick in it. It confused me to no end what it was supposed to be.

The sign appeared on the pages Dumbledore, Grindlewald, and some Peverell brothers. I didn't know what they did to get that marking, but it seemed important. I pulled out a beaten copy of 'Ancient Signs from The Ruin' it was a technical third year class, but I didn't really care about that. I was confused about what the sign was and maybe this was the answer.

I scanned through every single page and didn't see anything on a stick inside a circle inside a triangle. What the hell was that supposed to be. It irked me to no end that I know I'd seen the symbol somewhere, but I couldn't remember it. I remembered everything. I know what color earrings I wore on my first day, I know the which sneakers I wore when I lived in the Dean forest for that one year and I remember how many fish I caught in that time.

I remember how many hours are in a year because I did the math once. I remember the first book I ever read and it's author. I remember the first Muggle I encountered. I remember that Ron's sister is Ginny and he has five older brothers. I remember that Ginny is precisely three point two inches shorter that I am. I remember how unkempt Harry's hair is and how bushy Hermione's is. I remember that Draco hated Muggles, cause he thought they were incompetent.

I remember that he hates brussel sprouts because they taste funky. I remember that when he is going to fight someone he steps first with his left foot, even though he's right-footed. I remember that his favorite color is green, because he loved Slytherin from a young age. I remember how he smiled at me when we were only three years old and still fell in the pond if we stood still for too long. I remember how calm and content I felt with him by my side.

I remember how he searched through the whole Dean forest to find me.

I could remember so many emotions and feelings, so why couldn't I find one symbol. Why couldn't I remember one place where the symbol was left. It was aggravating and I really wanted to find out where I'd seen it. Professor McGonagall always seemed to be one of the smartest teachers, so I figured I'd ask her about the symbol when my afternoon lesson came tomorrow.

That night, I found myself thinking back to the symbol, it seemed too familiar for comfort, maybe I just thought that the symbol seemed familiar, or something else like that. I turned over and saw the green scarf that Severus had gotten for me. He knew that I'd be in Slytherin, so did Draco. Oh crap! The date with Draco, not a date, Argh! I don't know what it is anymore! I covered my head with a pillow and made a bunch of unintelligible sounds.

What was I supposed to say tomorrow? What would I wear? Why did I say that it was a date? Do I like Draco? Does he like me? What am I supposed to think about this? Why am I so freaking confused about this situation? Why don't I understand this in the slightest? Why is something like a problem with a boy so complicated? WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY GOD DANG FREAKING HEAD LATELY?!

I groaned once more into my pillow and repeatedly smacked it against my head, wanted to forget about ever single question I'd just asked. Well, except the last one, that one was actually smart. Why would I be obsessing over something so childish. It's just a picnic, it's not like it's a speech in front of the whole school or anything that important. I sighed to myself and calmed my racing heart. Don't worry, Trix, tomorrow, you'll get dressed, you'll go to the picnic and you and Draco will reestablish your friendship.

I smiled as I felt my consciousness slowly slip away and sweet dreams filled my head. Dreams of Draco and Hermione and Severus.

My eyes snapped open the next morning as I looked around my room. Finally my eyes landed on the clock, breakfast was usually at eight, so I assumed that the picnic would be at eight as well. It was currently six twenty-four, I threw the covers off of me and went to the shower. I let the water wash my body clean, then I exited the shower. I'd washed my hair last night, before putting it into braids.

I undid my braids and picked out an outfit consisting of a green, pencil-length skirt, with a pink belt holding it up with a metal buckle. I wore white leggins underneath, with blue-lined black sneakers. My top was a white blouse with a pink lined green sleeveless vest. I pulled out my braids and let my hair fall into curls around my shoulders and chest area. Thick curls coated my neck and shoulders.

I combed through my hair once, leaving my hair wavy and nice looking. I then pushed a head-band onto my hair, some parts falling in front of my ears, I observed myself in the mirror. The green of my vest and skirt were matching my eyes and I made sure that the littlest intricacies were fixed. I looked pretty cute, if I do say so myself.

First date, here I come.

* * *

 **'First date, here I come' Oh how I like the ring of that. Anyways, I'm really sorry for the inactivity of myself. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you liked this story, please check out my other Harry Potter story, I forgot what it was called and I'll get back to you on that. Thanks for reading!  
**

 **Responses to review:**

 **Guest: Thanks so much for the comment, it was really enjoyable and it made my day :D. I'm really sorry the updates late. This is my first year in PA and I'm already rushing around as it is, so hopefully the updates will be more frequent from now on.**


End file.
